


two sides holding hands

by CoralFlowerDaylight (CoralFlower)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerDaylight
Summary: the passion, the passion, my big fat heart expands





	two sides holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> hi! those of you who have read very specific fics of mine will know ive got OSDD-1b, which is a disorder similar to DID. the only reason i'm mentioning this is cus one of my alters wrote this one which is why it's in past tense (i usually write in present tense)
> 
> [if you wanna learn more this site has some good info](http://did-research.org/)
> 
> anyway it's really awkward finishing your novel when you have introjects of two characters from it in your brain, so that's been delaying progress on [World Got Smaller](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565252/chapters/38814320) (i've got Gale and Apathy in case anyone was wondering) but i'm still working on it. i know exactly what happens, i just have to write it out.
> 
> i'm posting this with permission of the alter who wrote it. his name is Mr. Raccoon and he hopes you enjoy

"Why is your hand sticky?"

Remus's grin widened. He squeezed Virgil's hand and cleared his throat.

"I went exploring earlier!!"

Virgil narrowed his eyes and pulled his hand out of Remus's grip, ignoring the pout from the other.

"Yeah? What did you find, a tar pit?"

"Well, actually, I found this big old hollow tree full of--"

"Just tell me what's on your hand."

Remus's pout deepeneed.

"I was getting to that," he said. "I found this big old hollow tree with a beehive in it, and, well, I guess I didn't lick my hands clean enough."

Virgil tried very hard to keep the look of disgust off his face. It didn't work. Remus cackled.

* * *

The next day, when Remus ambled over to Virgil (trying to make it look casual and failing miserably), his hand was sticky again. Virgil heaved a sigh.

"What's on your hand this time?"

"Orange juice!"

Virgil just looked at him for a moment.

"Do I even want to know--"

"It's a funny story, actually. You had to be there. Hey, your hand is sticky too now! Sticky buddies."

* * *

The next day it was glue. Just Elmer's, thankfully, but Virgil still threatened to never hold hands with Remus again if he ever put glue on them again.

* * *

The next day it was superglue. Virgil looked down at their hands, stuck together tight, and then punched Remus in the face. Remus began to laugh.

"Hey! That's why my left hand is sticky this time, so you'd still have your left hand to punch me with! See, I can be considerate."

"I hate you," Virgil muttered as Remus squeezed his hand. 

"You're pretty when you're irritated with me," Remus said, with a surprisingly wholesome smile. "Your eyes get all mad and shiny and your eyebrows do this _thing_ , it's really cute, you should get mildly annoyed with me more often."

"You think everything I do is pretty," Virgil said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Remus asked innocently.

"I guess not," Virgil grumbled. "Just get the-- whatever it is that undoes superglue. You have a way to undo this, right?"

Remus sucked in a nervous breath and averted his eyes.

"So you know how leaves are crunchy, what if you ate them with salsa instead of chips--"

"Remus, I'm gonna kill you," Virgil said.

Remus tried to run, forgetting they were stuck together, and both of them fell over. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> comment!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
